


Crush

by ferric



Series: Complicated [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: Victor Nikiforov found someone interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231371) by [Oriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona), [sugar_bombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_bombs/pseuds/sugar_bombs)



Not meaning to brag—just being honest—but the fact was, Victor had gotten used to never having his sexuality questioned by the tabloid due to the millions of fans who were in love with him. He was pretty damn good at passing for a straight, if he say so himself.

“It’s only because you’re one of Russia’s brightest stars and we can’t afford a scandal with the world championship coming soon,” Yuri had scowled, glaring up at Victor through his bangs like an angry hissing cat puffing up his fur for a fight.

Victor was nothing but an optimist. “So you do admit that I am a bright star.”

Yuri made an unattractive noise that was something between a hiss and a screech before huffing off to the locker room, and Victor couldn’t help but let out his satisfaction with a smirk. He usually tried to be more mature about this, but lately Yuri had been throwing fits more often and ignoring advice from literally everyone who knew better than him whenever possible. Victor found himself secretly enjoying any moment when he could annoyed Yuri back.

But—anyways—about the passing straight thing—Victor was pretty good at it. But even as good as he was, when he passed the age where long hair was cute on a guy, he was wise enough to get rid of his hair and toned down his tendency to flirt with almost any guy he thought as cute (just a little bit…he still had ~~a cock~~ an appreciation for beauty after all). Yuri wasn’t fooled of course because he saw Victor in action with an American guy once, but Victor called it a win because Yuri still talked to him, which was more than he could say for certain past acquaintances…

Generally, life was good. Skating was great. He was still gay as ever. Everything was great. But Victor knew that he was going to approach an age where he shouldn’t skate competitively anymore. And…well…he wanted to be involved in skating for the rest of his life.

He was getting to that point in his career where he kind of want to pass on wisdom to a protégé, to watch that person grow and see the joyous expression in their face as they placed in their first competition. Like how his mentor was with him.

He tried that with Yuri…sort of. More like—he tried to give advice but was soundly rejected at first and pointedly ignored later. The I-won-so-I-don’t-have-to-listen-to-you cheeky brat!

“It’s okay,” Victor told his poodle later as they snuggled on the couch. “He’s not my type anyway.”

“What is your type?” Victor dubbed over his poodle’s bark with his best high-pitch approximation of what his dog’s voice would be like if the dog was human.

“You of course!” Victor pulled his beloved into a hug and ruffled the fur on his lower back. “Adorable and fluffy and lovable.”

Which was, of course, the opposite of Yuri Plisetsky.

So after the high of the World Championship, his coach had given him a suspicious look and a plea, which was weird because Victor had always been well-behaved (most of the time). More so than Yuri, anyway. “Enjoy the next few months and be good to the press. Don’t get in trouble.”

“I’m always good to the press and I never get in trouble. Mostly,” Victor said, a bit hurt that his coach didn’t trust him after all these years.

“Yes.” His coach looked embarrassed. “But I’m worried that since you’re trying to decide whether to retire or not—”

 _That the emotional fallout will have you do something stupid_ —was the obvious follow up.

“I’ll be fine,” Victor said, not wanting to hear it. He’d come to terms with it but hearing it aloud still hurt. It came to him unexpectedly sometimes, the heavy uncertainty of the future flaring across his chest until he snapped awake from restless dreams.

So, here he was. Back at his place snuggling with the second love of his life (after skating of course), with nothing to do but trapped in his own thoughts. Yuri was still at practice, fighting hard to compete in the senior competition soon.

Victor missed being young. He really did.

So this “trying to think about future things in solitude and peace” lasted about half a day before Victor decided that no, he would rather go to the rink to skate and clear his mind. It had always worked in the past. Might be difficult now with some persistent reporters wanting to interview him, but it was worth the trouble.

Before he could get up however, his phone chimed with a message from Yuri. Shouldn’t he be at practice right now?

Yuri linked him to some video. Victor recognized that face on the preview image. It was the Japanese skater—the one from Grand Prix a while back. He was a little younger than Victor’s strike zone, but when Victor saw him, he couldn’t help it but flirt with him a little.

***

***

***

“Want a commemorative picture?” Victor had asked. He particularly enjoyed the lovely blush on that boy’s face. It showed up so nicely against his pale skin, framed by his dark hair. “Sure,” Victor answered for the boy, because that boy definitely looked like the shy type.

Surprisingly, the boy had turned away and walked off. Again, not meaning to brag—just being honest—but people didn’t walk away from Victor. They certainly didn’t walk away from a chance to take a picture of him, or feeling him up a little as they stand next to him to pose for a picture.  Did he…read the situation wrong?

That boy was gay. He obviously was. Victor’s gaydar was never wrong.

…Was it wrong this time?

Again, Victor was an expert at passing straight, and that boy wasn’t even trying.

“Hmmm?” Yuri turned to Victor. “What are you staring at?”

“That boy,” Victor said.

Yuri followed his gaze.

“Oh, the Japanese?” Yuri scoffed. “Yuri whatever.”

“What?”

“His name is also Yuri,” said Yuri, sounding distinctly unhappy about it. He had a strange complex with being slightly similar to any other human being…probably from being compared to a young Victor so much, but hey, that wasn’t Victor’s fault. More importantly—

“He’s gay, right?” Victor whispered to Yuri.

Yuri spluttered. “How am I supposed to know??”

Well. It didn’t matter. There were other fish in the sea. Wait…that boy wasn’t in this strike zone in the first place. So it really didn’t matter.

***

***

***

As the video began loading Victor didn’t have any expectation. Yuuri Katsuki—that was his name — was a little chubbier than the average figure skater. Victor didn’t have a chance to see him skate at Grand Prix final.

Honestly, this Yuuri Katsuki didn’t seem like he would have a strong stage presence at all. From what Victor remembered of him, the boy seemed like he could disappear into the crowd easily—the complete opposite of Victor himself who was always used to standing out.

But, this boy did ruffled Yuri Plisetsky somehow. _That meant he could be someone to watch out for_. 

Victor narrowed his eyes as the video began and the familiar music started to play.

As soon as Yuuri _moved_ , Victor understood.

Yuri had everything down perfectly. From the quads to the arm movements—everything.

There was no way. There were clear differences between their body types and heights and weights, but watching the way Yuuri moved, gliding gracefully through the ice with those expressions like the music was an extension of his body….

It was as if he was skating with Victor's body.

Victor gasped as Yuuri jumped. That—that was as high as his own jump. Almost as high. But still, he shouldn’t be able to copy Victor’s routine that closely down to every second, every movement, every expression.

Victor felt his heart lurched as Yuuri landed a beautiful quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop, skating so smoothly into the end combination spin that Victor felt that he could feel the cold air from the ice rink caressing his face from just watching.

The music ended, but Victor’s heart was beating as fast as it did the night of the World Championship. He was still clutching at his phone long after the video was finished.

_Yuuri Katsuki, huh?_

He was, interestingly, everything that Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t. He looked warm and adorable and, if Victor’s memory served correctly, blushed easily. How cute.

After a quick search, he found Yuuri’s hometown. And there were hot springs there. How convenient. Well, it was a good opportunity to see if his gaydar was right a year ago. 

_Coach, I think I just found my future. Hopefully this doesn’t count as ‘getting into trouble.'_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me screaming my feelings from the episode 1 I just watched an hour or so ago...


End file.
